My Only Hope is You
by KawaiiPafin57
Summary: I know the title sucks... But anyway! Philippines, at the WW2 era is suffering... why? America left her in Japan's clutches... But wait... Aussie is there to be the sub-hero of the Philippines! So, what is Alfred's reaction? Read and find out then!
1. Piritan's info!

**Piri's personal info:)**

General information:

Human Name: Maria Clara Carriedo de los Santos

Country name: Republic of the Philippines (Republika ng Pilipinas)

Age: 18 at present

Current boss: President Benigno Aquino

Economical status: Uh... let's just say that she needs lotsa help...

About her:

Habits: Humming her favourite songs, scratching her head if she doesn't know what to do, pointing with her lips and calling someone's attention by saying 'hoy!'

Hobbies: Cooking, singing, watching Manny Pacman's fights with America, watching Korean novellas with Taiwan, playing Wii, Playstation, etc. with Japan and anything she finds interest in.

Likes: America, her pet tarsier and water buffalo, helping England in cooking, mangoes~!, Korean dramas, Anime, Vargas brothers, and Spain

Dislikes: France, England's cooking(who doesn't?), Romano's laziness, America's stubborness, being dependent on other nations and war

History:

Spain:

Piri is a nation of hospitability and independence. When Spain found her, she welcomed him as if they were long time friends. Instantly, Spain grew a liking to her and adopted her as his own daughter. Teaching her his cultures, Piri was obedient enough to follow this. When she was already well-learned, she went to Spain's house. There, she first met Romano. At first, Romano was treating her coldly. But as time passed by, he began to love her as a sister. There, they developed a strong sister-brother love.

England:

England found interest on Piri when he saw Spain playing with her in his backyard. As a pirate and as Spain's enemy at that time, he has to steal her. So, while the innocent Piri was cleaning the Spain's frontyard, she was kidnapped by England much to Spain's depression. Under England, she learned to be elegant and in his house, she doesn't do most of the chores. Also, in England's two years of rule, she met a young America visiting England. She was actually awe-strucked the moment she saw him. America, being a friendly chap, befriended the little Piri and the two became friends. But later, after a damn mistake in the treaty of Paris[seven years of war between England and France], Piri was again reunited with Spain.

Revolution:

Not knowing that Spain's queen was ordering Spaniards to abuse her countrymen, she was still happy being at Spain's side. But, when Jose Rizal came to Barcelona to study, she learned the truth from him and ran away from Spain for her country's sake. The moment she returned, she formed a rebellion against her own father. The moment Spain knew this, he was weak enough to fight against Piri. But a queen's order is an order so, he has to stop Piri but he can't since Piri was blinded with anger.

America:

When America grew up, he too has explored the world. He went to Piri's house for a visit but even before getting close to her islands, Spain bombed his ship, losing weapons and crews. This was the start of the Spanish-American war. Since Spain was needing a lot of weapons against America, his economy became weak thus leading him to poverty. This reached America's ears and planned to bribe Spain. They had a meeting in Paris. America wants to colonize Philippines in which Spain hurriedly declines but when America offered 20 million dollars to Spain, his queen could not refuse even if he doesn't want to give Piri to America. Thus the Treaty of Paris was born. Proclaiming that he saved Philippines from Spain's clutches, Piri was grateful enough. So, America now colonizes Piri. It was not long enough when Piri learned the truth about the Treaty of Paris. Feeling betrayed, the Philippine-American began. But, this war was ended shortly the moment America saw Piri's determination as a girl. So, he stopped the war and became friends with her again. As payment, he shared his cultures to Piri who was so dumb-founded with it. Slowly, the two developed a romantic realtionship.

Japan:

The Japanese invasion was hard for Piri. Having Japan as a brother was hard to fight with him. So with America's help, the tried to shoo away Japan off Philippines but epicly failed. Axis Powers was harrassing Europe and England needs backup so, America's boss ordered him to leave Philippines and help the Allies. He has no choice actually. But he promised to return of course. With Piri alone with Australia as her backup, it was hell. Three years after, America returned and saved Piri from Japan.

(end of history)

Relationships with other nations:

America: Her bestest friend. They admit though, that they love each other but they can't express it verbally or inverbally. Hopeless indeed.

England: Friends. Piri likes teaching him new cooking skills.

Romano: Her overprotective brotherly figure. Whenever America shows his love for Piri, Romano instantly appears and stops America.

Italy: Italy is like a younger bro to her. They cook and eat pasta when they have time to rewind.

Spain: As her fatherly figure, Piri treats him as her father even in the present times.

China: Her uncle figure. Piri got some traits from him.

France: Piri first likes France but when she nearly lost her first kiss, she grew a great hatered against him. But, she likes his house a lot.

Japan: Because of the war, she still has a little grudge against him. But, they still remained friends and watches anime together sometimes[which leads to America's discomfort].

Korea: They're friends. Korea shares his dramas to Piri and Piri makes it popular in her country,

Taiwan: Her sister-like figure. They love going to Japan's house and play with his gadgets.

Vietnam: Her sister. Though Vietnam has a grudge on America, she lets her sister be with him anyway.

Australia: Another best friend of Piri. They've became best friends during WW2 since he takes care of her. Sometimes, Aussie is clingy to Piri making America jealous at times.

At present:

Piri is economically poor[because of her previous corrupt bosses]so, some nations, especially America helps her in her economical problems. When in world meetings or tour meetings, she gets culture shocks since it's new to her.


	2. Chapter 1:The Call To Departure

**Philippines at WW2**

**Warnings: OC Piri-tan! And our friendly mate, Australia! There's also a lot of OOC. Especially America ^ ^ [and to Italians out there, sorry if my Italian is so friggin wrong in grammar. Gotta blame Google Translate, okay?]**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, War and some Tragedy since *someone* will have a coma or something... **

**Random and Disclaimer: This is a AmexPiri fic plus, I DON'T FRIGGIN OWN THIS AWESOME ANIME COZ IF I DO, PIRI WOULD BE IN HETALIA NOW. HELL. YEAH.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Call to Departure_

Clara was war-torned. In her land, everywhere you look is ruined. 'Kuya Kiku... How could you do this?' she mentally asked. But despite this fiasco, she have him, she has her hero. "Clara!" She turned and faced to where the voice is from. It was him. "K-kuya! Kuya Alfred! You're here! Are you okay? Are you wounded?" Clara asked. Looking at Alfred, for Clara, it was like looking in a mirror. He was war-torned as she is. Alfred chuckled. "Oh come on, Clara! I am the hero so I am the one who should ask you that question!" Clara smiled. 'There goes his hero-ness again.' Clara thought. "No, I am not wounded. I am perfectly fi-" Clara then felt a pain in her left arm. There, Alfred saw blood coming out. It was a deep cut. "Oh damn, Clara! You're arm! I-it's bleeding!" Without a second thought, Alfred hurriedly carried her(Lover's carry as the first aiders would call it) to his camp to aid her. When he reached his camp, he went inside his tent and placed Clara down. He looked for his first aid kit then, sat down beside her, treating her wound. She looked at his worried face. Anger, worry, pain, guilt and sadness crept in his face. After treating her wound, he sighed at her side. "I am really sorry, Clara. I dragged you in this hell-sent war. This was supposed to be my problem, not yours." He said with a hint of frustration. Clara dugged herself in his chest. "Whatever pain you're experiencing, I promise I'll support you. Even if it's heaven or hell." Alfred blushed lightly and hugged her.

"Aw, Piri! You're so sweet!"

"Um, kuya... my wound... it hurts..." Alfred then let her go. "S-sorry! Are you hurt?" He worriedly asked. Clara chuckled. "It's okay." She replied. Feeling the right moment, Alfred leaned closer to her face. Noticing this, Clara froze in her position and simply waited for his lips to touch hers. Only a picometer away, an unexpected nation barged in. "Mate! General MacArthur needs yah!" An Australian accent said. The American looked at the Australian with a frustrated glare. While Clara was frozen with a more frustrated look on her face. Realizing this, Australia left and said, "Eh... Sorry mate! I was in a hurry a-and... G'day anyway!" He left without any word. Alfred sighed and faced Clara, still frozen. "Uh... Clara, you okay?" Clara looked at him and smiled softly. "Of course, kuya." This made him smile now. "You're face is priceless, you know. ...So cute when you smile." Alfred said. Clara blushed. "Thank you, kuya." With no hesitation, Alfred kissed her(to avoid further interruptionsXD) which lead the female nation to be as red as a tomato. To prolong this moment, Alfred pulled her closer by holding on to the back of her neck while his left hand on her cheek. Clara was(of course) shocked and still frozen(-_-'). Gasping for air, he let go of her. She was breathing heavily(Like, they kissed for minutes ...) "K-kuya... Pl-please... warn me if you're going to kiss me... S-so that I can huff some air...(panting)" The damsel said, still as red as tomato. Alfred sweat-dropped and chuckled silently.

"Sorry, Clara... I was just... worried that some intruder would interupt us again... Remember my first attempt to kiss you? Very hilarious, right?" Then, they both laughed out loud. Out of the blue, a stone with a paper attached to it was thrown inside his tent. Alfred grabbed it and read it.

"Hey bugger,

Can you go out and go to my tent? Good ol' MacArthur is looking for yah. And your boss too.

Your bro,

Aussie"

Alfred crumpled the paper and faced Clara. "Wh-what does it say?" Clara worriedly asked. Alfred tried to smile his normal grin. "My boss and Douglas is looking for me. I bet another battle will be arranged against the Axis Powers." He sadly said and failed to smile. And when he's frowning, Clara knows there's trouble ahead. "B-be careful, okay?" Clara said and was close to tears. Alfred smiled a little and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I promise. I am the hero, right? Your hero." He promised and hugged her tightly. He also felt her sadness. She was worried as hell. He does not like that. But mostly, he hates it when he sees her crying. Especially when he caused it. "Please don't cry. I promise. Really." He reassured her. The two faced each other, looking deeply within each others' eyes. "S-sure. I won't cry." She promised. Alfred smiled and laid her down. "You need some rest. Sleep till I return, 'kay?" Clara gave him a stubborn look. Signalling him that she does not want to. "No. I won't sleep. I can't sleep worrying about you." Clara insisted. Alfred laughed softly and caressed her hair.

"Same old you. Stubborn as always."

"Tumahimik ka nga." Clara used her native tongue. Alfred looked at her oddly.

"What?"

"I told you to zip it."

"Oh come on, you need rest." Clara rolled her eyes and nodded. "Fine. I'll sleep. But only if you promise to come back." She looked at him deeply. "Sure. I promise." He promised and kissed her forehead. Then, he left. Clara frowned and closed her eyes. Not a moment had passed, she fell into a deep sleep.

OUTSIDE~

"There you are, Alfred!" Australia greeted his brother. "Hey." The American gloomily replied. Australia gave him a noogie in the head. "Aw come on! It's not the first time you kissed your mate, mate!" Alfred laughed and punched his arm playfully. "Yeah. Those were the days. The happy days." Alfred said, remembering those memories. "Anyway, your boss called. And MacArthur is in my tent right now." Australia guided Alfred to his tent and there, MacArthur was there. "Mr. Jones. I was ordered by the president to come here and liberate you." McArthur said. Alfred's jaw opened in shock. "L-liberate Philippines? But why? I-I thought I am here to protect Philippines from Japan and his allies!" Alfred protested to MacArthur. "Orders are orders, Mr. Jones." He sadly said. Alfred frowned. "What does he want me to do." He seriously said. "He wants you to liberate me to Australia and you go to Europe. Italian and German forces are causing fiasco to every nation there." MacArthur told the flustered nation. 'Feliciano causing destruction? Maybe Lovino was right that Ludwig is brainwashing him.' Alfred thought. "And, you'll leave two days from now. That is all. Good day to both you." The general said and left the two other nations. "Damn. What'll I do? What'll happen to Clara? Aussie, help me!" Alfred panicked. "Why don't you assign someone to protect her?" The Australian suggested. "Great idea! You'll do it!" Australia looked at him with a shocked expression.

"I was just suggesting! And besides, I still have to-"

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll give you anything you want! Even my independence if I have to!" Australia was shocked at his last statement. 'H-his independence? H-he's giving up his independece for her?' He thought deeply. Then, he looked at the serious nation in his front. "Fine. If only you give me anything I ask you." The American's eyes gleamed with stars. "Thank you so much, dude! I owe you big time!" The two brofisted. "And my next problem is, how will I tell it to Clara." Alfred said. "Spill it carefully and gently, mate. As easy as that." Alfred glared at him. "It's not as easy as it seems." Australia flinched and laughed softly. "I know, dude. Soften and calm her down first." Alfred thought about it for a while. "Maybe I'll buy that. Come on, I'll tell her now." They went out of Aussie's tent and headed to Alfred's tent.

Opening the flap, Clara was there sleeping peacefully. Alfred sighed in relief and went inside while Australia just stayed outside. Alfred sat beside her. "You look so beautiful while sleeping. That priceless face..." While caressing her cheeks, she woke up and was happy enough to see him. With the excitement, she sat up and hugged him tightly. "Kuya..." Alfred smiled. "Clara... I have something to tell you." This time, he frowned that signalled her that something was wrong. "Wh-what is it, kuya?" She asked worriedly. Alfred placed his gaze down. "I have to leave. I have to go to Europe. My boss ordered me to 'cause the Axis are causing great destruction there." He blurted out. Clara had a sad expression on her face. "Y-you'll return, right? For me and my people, right?" She said in between sobs. For the record, she cried fast there. Alfred's guilt came when he saw her cry. "Of course! I shall return for you. Australia promised to protect you with his life." Clara wiped her tears away but failed. "I'd give anything for you to be safe. Even if it's my independence. I swear." Clara stopped crying. Alfred, then, let go of her.

"I'll leave three days from now. We still have a little time, right? You know, time to spend for each other." Clara blushed and punched his arm playfully. Alfred laughed softly. "Don't take it the wrong way. I am no pervert." Clara chuckled. "Good. I'll call padre if you're a pervert. I'll call fratello too." Clara joked. "I am not a pervert. Swear." Clara smiled softly. "I know. And, I trust you." But, Clara again frowned. Alfred noticed this and hugged her again. "Don't frown Clara. A large amount of your beauty might be gone you know." He jokingly said. Clara rolled her eyes. "I am beautiful whatever happens to me. Even if I frown, I am the prettiest and the cutest nation ever." Then, they both laughed their hearts out.

* * *

**Okaaaaaaay. So that's chapter 1 for you all ^ ^ I am new so please be nice~! Oh, and... reviews are appreciated ^ ^ **


	3. Chapter 2: Together, We Face This War

Chapter 2: Together, We Face This War

* * *

Three days passed, the time Alfred must go to Europe and MacArthur to Australia was probably one of the saddest moments in Clara's life. At the night of his departure, she woke up (a mosquito bit her) and looked for Alfred. He was nowhere to be found. She panicked, of course. In haste, she hurriedly fixed her hair and ran outside to find him. Alas, she reached Manila Bay and found Alfred and MacArthur ready to depart. "KUYAAA! KUYA ALFRED! W-WAIT!" She tried to call Alfred's attention and luckily, she did. "Cl-Clara?" With no second wasted, she ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Kuya... You'll return... for me... right?" Clara said while crying and tightening her grip on his jacket. Not far from them was MacArthur, vowing his famous speech to the Filipinos. "... I shall return and vows to repel any Japanese invasion the moment I return." With his vow, the Filipinos had a spark of hope within their hearts. While Clara was awfully sad that Alfred would leave. Alfred looked at her and held her hands. "You heard what MacArthur said? I promise you, Clara. I shall return." Clara still has tears flowing in her cheeks and her eyes. So, she tried to smile with all her heart. "Yeah. You'd better return". And from a distant, Australia was running to Alfred. "Alfred! You didn't told me you were about to leave! Oh hey, Clara!" Australia cheerfully said to the saddened couple. "Kuya Austria... I am sorry if I am a burden to you. Please-" The two nations stopped the female nation to correct her. "It's AUSTRALIA, Clara." They both said. "W-well... sorry about that, kuya AUS-TRA-LI-A" The Australian chuckled. "Don't worry about it, young lass! As your big bro, I'll protect yah! Just what I promised to Alfred." Clara smiled. "Thanks." Later, Alfred left with MacArthur before Japan had seen them.

"Come on, Claire. We don't want to see the Axis slacking in your house, aye?" Clara agreed, still flustered. Australia tried to cheer her up by carrying her, bridal style. "W-wait, k-kuya! Please! No need to carry me... I-I can walk!" Clara blushed like, totally. (Poland possessed me). Instead of putting her down, he continued to walk to her house. Alas they reached her house. With shocked faces, the Axis has beaten them into it. "O-ohayo, Firipinzu-san." Kiku nervously said. While Feli was eating pasta, Ludwig wasn't sure that Kiku is alright. All he knows, Kiku's boss forced him to do this. Aussie placed Clara down. Clara went to Kiku to slap him but Ludwig stopped her. "I am very sorry, Miss Clara, but that's quite informal of you." Clara glared at him. "Why in the damn is it informal?" Aussie flinched this time. "Let her go, Doitsu-san." Kiku pleaded. Clara looked at him. 'He's invading me and defending me?'. "Why are you defending me? You're supposed to be invading me! I know that there's a reason behind this, kuya Kiku! I just know!" Kiku placed his gaze down. "Ve~ Clara... You don't have to talk to Kiku like that~ I mean... his boss just forced him to do this, ve~" Clara's eyes widened when she heard this. Then she transferred her gaze to Feli. Then to Kiku. "Please tell me it was true." Kiku looked away from her. "I-it was all a lie." From the way he said it, it was like forcing the words out of his mouth. "B-but Kiku!" Feli protested. Clara got confused now. She does not who to believe in. But she knows that neither Feli nor Kiku can lie! "Kuya! Don't you dare lie!" Clara warned him.

"I-I swear! It was a lie!"

"How could you do this to me, then?" Clara's eyes were now filled with tears. Kiku simply turned away from her. "Lock her in her room. You'll have to follow anything me and my companions order you." Now, every nation in the house was shocked. "Th-that's not really you, Kiku." Aussie and Feli both said. Ludwig was speechless and so was Clara. "Wh-what?". As what Kiku ordered, a bunch of Japanese soldiers got hold of her but luckily, Aussie grabbed her and ran as fast as they could away from her house. "F-faster, Clara!" While running fast, they tried to hide in the underground tunnels where other soldiers are hiding. "Miss Clara!" Everyone said and welcomed her. "Are you okay? Japanese forces had attacked us!" One of the soldiers said. Clara nodded sadly. Australia saw the sadness in her eyes and every soldier in the hideout. They all knew that this was going to be a long bloody war.

MONTHS PASSED~

War is still on in the Philippines. Like everyone expected, this was the bloodiest war in Philippine history. Men died for their country, women were captured and were raped and children were slaughtered. No mercy was shown to the Filipinos. Not even a pinch. Clara saw this all with Australia. She was war-torned like her country. And so was Australia. "H-how could he do this?" Clara silently asked herself. "HOW COULD KUYA KIKU DO SUCH THING?" Clara then felt her knees numb and kneeled with her hands on her face. She was crying hard. Aussie patted her head and comforted her. 'This was harder than I thought it would be.' He thought. Out of the blue, his phone rang. And hurriedly, he answered it. "G'day. Aussie here." He greeted. "Dude! How's Clara?" A familiar American voice was heard. "Wanna hear something funny? She's DYING, mate! When in the bloody hell are you going to return? Will you return if she DIES?" Aussie sarcastically said. "Whoa, dude. Hold you horses. My boss won't let me 'till I finish my job here!" Clara was practically confused. I mean, Australia was yelling like a sicko. "Um, kuya? Who are you talking to?" Aussie glanced back at her. "Please hold, you bugger. Uh... It's Alfred, Clara!" Clara's eyes beamed and ran to him in haste. "Can I talk to him!" She excitedly asked. Aussie nodded and gave his phone to her. "K-kuya! Are you okay? How are you!" Clara was back in her worry-wart self. Alfred chuckled in the other line. "Same old you. I am perfectly fine. How about you? Aussie told me you are dying!" Alfred asked, more seriously this time. Clara laughed softly and glanced at Aussie. He was looking at the war torned country. Clara frowned. "I am fine but my country..." Clara paused to take a peek at her land once more.

"I know that you're land is wrecked, Clara. B-but I can't return yet. But I will!"

"I-I know you will..." Clara started to feel tears in her cheeks. She was crying. And her trembling voice was heard on the other line. Alfred got worried now. "Please don't cry. I'll return as I fast as I can. I swear." Clara, sensing the other nation's sincerity, smiled and nodded. "Of course. You're the hero, right?" This calmed him a bit and returned to his normal self. "Yeah. I am the hero." Surprisingly, he didn't yell this time. Instead, he simply said it. "Remember your promise, okay? I am counting on you! And... I bet you're busy so I'll have to hang up, 'kay?" Clara said without a hint of sadness. "Wait! I haven't told you 'this' yet so um... ah...uh...I...I..." Alfred was stuttering. Clara was still waiting.

"Yes?"

"Um... I-I..."

"..."

"ILOVEYOU! THAT'S ALL!" Clara was shocked and sweat-dropped. "Did you just say 'I love you', kuya?" She innocently asked. "Um...Y-yes!" It was quite obvious he was blushing there. Clara smiled softly. "I love you too, kuya." She replied. Alfred let out a shocked laugh. "Really? I-I mean... yeah... bye." And he hanged up. The smile still plastered in her face as she returned the phone to Aussie. "You seem happy. He said it right?" Clara looked at him. "Yeah. But not for the first time..." Aussie laughed softly. "Sometimes, he just can't express his feelings directly and verbally." Clara blushed and looked down. "V-verbally?" He looked at her confused. "What do you mean by that?" Clara looked at him now, still blushing. "H-he can't express his feelings verbally but only in actions?" Aussie stared at her then, finally realized it. "N-not that way! I mean he does kiss you and all, b-but... it's not 'that' but... yeah..." Clara smiled awkwardly and punched his gut playfully. "Don't think of 'this' and 'that' about us, okay?" She smiled like Ivan (You know... kolkolkolkolkolkol) and that petrified him.

LATER~

"Minna-san! Gather up! I have devised a plan to capture Firipinzu-san." Kiku ordered to his fellowmen. While rest of the Axis was surely worried of him. "Ve~ Ludwig. I am kinda worried at Kiku~" Feli said worriedly. Ludwig simply looked at his ally and sighed. "I am as worried as you, Feliciano." And they returned to observing Kiku. He was guiding and instructing the soldiers. "Then, catch her using this net..." Kiku was still demonstrating on how to use the said weapon. The soldiers just watched him intently. A little later, "Understood?" He finally said. "Hai, Nihhon-sama!" Everyone replied then bowed and left. Kiku went to his allies. "Gomenasai, Doitsu-san and Italia-kun... that I was acting weird for the past few months." He bowed down at them. Feli patted his back in comfort. "Ve~ Kiku, why did you lie to Clara? She was so sad you know." He looked away and decided not to answer Feli's question. "Eh... Kiku~?" Ludwig watched him sternly. "G-gomen, Italia-kun but I can't answer that yet. It's too personal." Then, he walked away. The sad face still plastered in Feli's face. "What'll happen now?" Ludwig simply nodded his head. "I have to go. There's still war in Europe against the Allied Forces." Ludwig excused himself. Feli stood up and got his white flag. "Ve~ me too!"

* * *

**Hey all! If the update was too long to come out... I am so sorry! *bows down rapidly* I forgot to warn you guys that this fic is historically based. So, it's kind of a history lesson~ And... it too dramatic too! I mean, I am breaking the law of Hetalia! The answer for that is that my cousin /forced/ me to write this. So... please forgive me! And enjoy this chapter~**


	4. Chapter 3: Captured In  Her Own Land

**A/N: At last I updated again ^ ^. Sorry if it's kinda late... Somehow, fanfiction won't let me publish ANY Hetalia fics. So... here it is! Please pardon my grammar... I suck at English... **

* * *

Chapter 3: Captured In Her Own Land

**A YEAR HAD PASSED~**

Clara was walking in the bay with Australia. It was afternoon by then. "So, Claire... You're still hoping he would return?" Clara looked up to see him. "Yes. I am still hoping that he would." Aussie sighed. "So you're not mad at him?" Then, she placed her gaze down. "You can say that. I mean, it's been a year and all... But I am not mad at him the way I am mad at kuya Kiku." They continued walking. "So, you're mad at him?" The Australian asked. It took a while for Clara to answer. "A little bit." She admitted. Aussie looked at her with a surprised expression. And, they continued to walk. Suddenly a net was dropped on Clara's head then she suddenly vanished. "C-Clara! Clara? Where are you?" Aussie panicked and ran to the forest. There, he saw that Clara was being dragged by two Japanese soldiers heading to her house, where Kiku is now. He continued to follow them and stopped at a tree to hide. He can see the way they bring her in the house. She was forced. Aussie wanted to run and save her but instead, he ran fast to their hideout. "E-everyone!" The Pinoy soldiers looked at him."What is it, Sir?" Aussie looked so gloomy that everyone can notice that something was wrong. "C-Clara... she was captured by those... Japanese soldiers!" He blurted out. Everyone was shocked to hear this. "Si ate Clara! Nakuha ng mga pangit na yon!" A child cried. Aussie looked at the child with guilt. Everyone was panicking now. So, he was left with only one choice. "Everybody quiet! We will retrieve her! So please don't worry!" Everyone was filled with hope and cheered. Of course Australia knows it's kinda impossible. It is Japan with his companions. He is strong with Germany.

**BACK AT JAPAN'S BASE~**

"Excellent work, minna-san. We all know that Doitsu-san and Italia-kun are doing their part in Europe right now so we have to do our best here." Kiku told his soldiers. Of course everyone felt rewarded. Kiku smiled and transferred his gaze at Clara. Then, he frowned. She looks desperate and in pain. She also looked at him. He flinched and looked away guiltily. Clara glared at him then looked away. "Ne, Nihhon-sama. Where will we place this... girl?" A soldier asked. Kiku looked at the soldier. Thinking of an answer, he transferred his gaze back at Clara. "Bring her to her room." He ordered. The soldiers nodded and dragged the poor nation to her own room. As they reached her room, they threw her inside. Because of the force, she fell on the floor when she was thrown. A loud thud was then heard. Clara made a face but didn't made a sound. The soldiers locked her inside then left. Inside, Clara has a bruise near her chin. She felt tears flowing down her cheeks. She was crying not because of sadness but of anger.

"Damn you, kuya Kiku." She whispered as she clenched her fists.

**MONTHS HAD PASSED~**

It was a sunny morning in the Philippines. A perfect day for having fun. But of course, it was another dark day for the Filipinos. Not just for them, though. But for everyone in the world. World War 2 is still on. Clara woke up. 'Another fucking day and he is still not here.' Clara thought foggily. Her faith is dying that he would return. That Australia would rescue her too. She merely waits for her day to come. Suddenly, the door opened wide. It was one of the soldiers. "Nihhon-sama asked for you, Firipinzu-san." Clara climbed out her bed and went with the servant. As they reached the said destination, Kiku faced her. Clara glared at him. "What do you want?" She rudely asked. Kiku frowned. "You are to respect me, Clara-san." Clara stared at him. 'He called me by my name?' She thought. She clenched her fists and yelled back. "Me? Respect you? With your abusing? What the hell, kuya?" Kiku frowned bitterly. "Never mind that. I sent you here because I have something to order you." Clara glared again. "Yeah. Never mind that. What is this 'order' of yours, anyway?" Kiku returned to his normal facade.

"Today, a festival is supposed to be held in Japan. So, I order you to clean the whole house and cook something for everyone of us."

"Fine. Whatever." She gloomily replied. She went to the kitchen and got hold of the broom, mop, rags, bucket of water, and other cleaning materials. She started with the kitchen then continued to the living room when suddenly, Kiku blocked her way. "What do you want? I am cleaning like you ordered!" She glared at him. Kiku sighed. "No need for the rude words, Clara-san. I just wanted to ask you something." She looked at him curiously. "What is it?" He inhaled deeply and faced her. "Will you forgive me for what I've done?" She glared at him again. "That's the dumbest question ever. How can I ever forgive if you totally wrecked my homeland?" She rolled her eyes and continued cleaning. Kiku blocked her again. "WHAT NOW?" She angrily asked.

"I am not done yet."

"You did asked me to ask one question"

"I am not going to ask you a question. I am simply going to tell you that, I know you hate me a lot but you don't know the reason for that. I know I changed a lot but, what you're thinking right now about me is wrong." Clara's glare turned into a shocked expression. "Then why are you hurting me like this? I know you're not that stupid, kuya." Kiku got a little bit shocked when he heard 'kuya'. "M-my... I mean... I can't tell you yet. I mean, I want to tell you but I can't. I am sorry." Clara glared again. "Why the hell not? That's unreasonable!" Kiku frowned sadly. He does not want this. But it was for his Country's sake and boss's sake. "Please hurry up in cleaning." He ordered and left her crying.

**IN AUSTRALIA'S BASE~**

Australia was worrying a lot now. He, his soldiers and Clara's soldiers were fighting for a year and a half now but still, no progress was done. A lot of soldiers suffered the Bataan-Death March. American and Filipino soldiers suffered a lot. But he can't do anything now. His people needs him too. So, he has to leave Philippines trice a week to guide his countrymen and at the same time, defend some Southeast Asian countries. What a job Alfred gave him. He also has another problem. He can't take his mind off of Clara. Out of the blue, his phone rang. "G'day. Multi-functional Australia here. How can I help you?" He answered gloomily. The person who called laughed a familiar laugh. "What's gotten into you? Multi-functional? Since when did you become emo?" It was Alfred. That damn American who still hasn't returned yet. "Ha-ha" Aussie laughed sarcastically. "Anyways, how's Clara?" Aussie felt nervous for that question. "Before I answer that question, may I ask a favour?" The American seemed surprised. "Sure. What is it?" Aussie smiled. "Get that damn back here or else... she may not survive anymore." Suddenly, Alfred's cheeriness faded.

"Wh-what do you mean? Dude, don't scare me!"

"I am not scaring you. I am telling the effing truth."

"Wh-what? Seriously?"

"Bloody oath." Alfred didn't answered for a while. "Fine. I'll return as fast as I can. But, that 'fast' is 3-6 months." Aussie flinched. "Dude! Hurry up! If you don't, you might regret it." Silence again, folks. "Why are you hurrying me?" Alfred finally asked. "B-because... If you don't hurry up, I, myself might fall in love with her."Alfred was shocked with that statement. "Dude you can't! I got her first!" Aussie sighed. "Like I said, hurry up and return for her." Alfred tightened his grip on the phone. "You bet I will."

* * *

**And that's chapter 3. It's short and absolutely boring, I know... I am really sorry if I hadn't reached you expectations! Anyways, that's all ^ ^ Oh yeah... here's some translations:**

**Si ate Clara! Nakuha ng mga pangit na yon - Ate Clara! She was captured by those ugly Japs! Review please! I appreciate them ^ ^  
**


	5. Chapter 4: No One Is Giving Up For Her

**A/N: Another late update? I am so sorry! I was getting lazier by the second! I hope this one is satisfying... **

* * *

Chapter 4: No One Is Giving Up For Her

**SIX MONTHS LATER~**

'Six months, Alfred. Where the hell are you?' Aussie asked himself while waiting for the perfect time to attack the Japanese warfront. They were in war mode again but this time, operation 'to save Clara' was their main goal. So, lot of soldiers were trained for this one.

**INSIDE THE HOUSE~**

Clara was completely ruined. She got bruises a fracture in her right leg. She was war-torned. And this time, her country's economy is failing to work. And this meant that her heart is about to fail as well. Sometimes, her chest would hurt. But she paid no attention to it for she needs to work for her invader. So, she still continued to do house chores. One time, she almost collapsed in one of her chores; Kiku scolded her and accidentally spanked her. That moment, she felt so hopeless. While cleaning, she felt the pain in her chest again and suddenly collapsed. Unfortunately, Kiku was entering the living room and saw her collapse. Kiku quickly ran to her.

"Stand up! You must finish your chores!" Clara glared at him. "Putang ina mo! Can't you see I am suffering?" Anger also ranged in Kiku's eyes. So, he got a chain with a collar and snapped it in her neck. "From now on, you are to follow me. If you disobey me and use your native language, I am going to pull this chain harder!" He threatened. Clara felt the tears again. Then, Kiku tied the chain at a nearby post.

"That will teach you a lesson." Then, he left. Clara clenched her fists tightly. 'Kuya Alfred! Kuya Aussie! Where are you?' She mentally asked herself. Still, she was crying. Suddenly, she heard a gunshot. There was another war. Since she can't do anything, she simply prayed for the safeness of her country-men. Hours later, the war finally ended and she watched as the Japanese happily went inside her house. It was their victory. And that meant her country-men were defeated again. Another pain in her chest was felt.

**THE NEXT DAY~**

Another normal war-held day is expected. But, an unexpected event to be expected is about to happen...

Aussie was strategizing another war plan with the soldiers while Clara was still suffering in pain and abusing. When suddenly, in the gulf of Leyte, boats were seen from a far. Aussie ran as fast as he could to see these boats. He slowly saw a flag. It was the banner of star and stripes. Aussie grinned and jumped with happiness together with some soldiers. Alas, the boat came to cease and there, MacArthur was walking out. Then, a familiar American hurriedly ran through the waters and stopped at the shore.

"Hey, Aussie! I am back! So where's Clara?" He happily asked the other nation. Aussie frowned. "Kiku has her." He gloomily replied. Suddenly, Alfred's smile turned to a frown. No sound was heard. Except for MacArthur, happily exclaiming his speech that he finally returned. The Filipinos rejoiced then. But actually, the country is not yet liberated. And in Alfred's ears, not a single sound can be heard.

**LATER~**

"We have to liberate her from Kiku! We must go to her house." Alfred strategized. The soldiers agreed at his plan. Even Aussie agreed. Moments later, they planned the surprise attack to be held in Clara's house, Kiku's base. At Kiku's base, he heard the sad news that his Axis was sadly defeated. So it was up to him now.

"M-minna-san. I am very sorry to tell you all that... Doitsu-san and Italia-kun was defeated. So I suggest to everyone to do your very best. We are their only hope." Everyone was shocked and felt sorry for their fallen companions while Clara was till glaring. 'Serves you right.' She sarcastically thought. Then suddenly, a gunshot was heard. This alarmed everyone in the house, including Kiku and Clara. So hurriedly, they prepared their war gears and prepared for the battle. In their surprise, the American flag was waved and there, an army of American, Filipino and some Australians were already there. But Clara was inside. She was too weak to go outside.

But the Japanese soldiers were so determined. They were confident to win for their fallen allies. "BANZAIIII!" A soldier said and started to attack the enemy. Yet again, Clara closed her eyes, hoping that her country-men would win today. Hours later that felt like a year, the Japanese soldiers came in hurriedly looking so exhausted. It was clear in their faces that they were defeated. But their enemies were not done yet. American soldiers fired a cannon ball in the house and a wide hole was created. Hurriedly, the Allies' soldiers (Alfred's, Clara's and Aussie's) went inside. The Japanese soldiers committed themselves and continued to attack them but Kiku stopped them.

"Tomare! Minna-san! Amerika-san!" Kiku yelled with his head down. Clara was happy to hear 'Amerika-san'. That meant he returned for her. "K-KUYA! KUYA ALFRE-" Clara ran after him but was stopped when Kiku got hold of her chain. She fell back on her knees as Kiku pulled harder. She made a face showing pain. Alfred turned to see her when he heard her voice. "Cl-Clara!" He hurriedly went down his tank and ran over to her, but Kiku pointed his katana (his sword) at him.

"You may have defeated me, Amerika-san, but there will be no chance for you to have her back." Kiku glared intently at him. Clara was still kneeling down, holding her neck. Alfred glared back. "You're hurting her. Just give her back to me and this damn war will be over." Kiku shook his head. "Forgive me but I must not." He replied and threw a smoke bomb (ninja style!XD) and as expected, he was gone and so was Clara. Alfred threw his shotgun away. "DAMN THAT JAPANESE! I SWEAR I'LL RUIN HIM!" He yelled then kneeled. Aussie went at his side. "M-mate, I am sorry for your loss." Alfred looked at him. "We'll get her back."

**THAT NIGHT~**

"So, you, Aussie will have to destroy Japanese base in Borneo. Then, to his next base but skip the next. While some of my troops with MacArthur will attack some of Japan's colonies. And, some of my troops will attack Mindanao Japanese base since its weak there. The moment we finish our plan and completely destroy Kiku's bases in his colonies, we are sure to defeat him." Alfred explained this plan to Australia, MacArthur, and some generals. MacArthur nodded in amazement while Aussie grinned happily thinking that Alfred finally devised a more logical strategy.

"Thanks for participating, everyone! That was a hard plan to think of!" He laughed goofily. Aussie punched his arm playfully while MacArthur raised his right hand. "I'll ask a question, Mr. Jones. What will you be doing when this plan will be launched?" Alfred looked at him. "Very good question, Mac! I'll do what I always do best in! I'll be the hero!" MacArthur mentally face palmed himself while Aussie laughed. "To be specific, a hero here in the Philippines. I must guide my troops in defeating Kiku's base in Mindanao, right?" This time, MacArthur was shocked with his sudden change of attitude and so was Australia.

"So, we'll execute this plan, first thing in the morning! Aussie, I guess you better leave now. So, Japanese forces can't see you!" Aussie saluted. "Aye, aye, mate!" He said and quickly packed his things up. Together with his troops and some of Alfred's, they departed and headed to Borneo. With a proud look in his face, Alfred is sure to win this war.


	6. Chapter 5: The Battle for Love

**A/N: Fast update ^ ^ I did this a little bit too early because I am going to be gone for a whole month. I mean, in my Internet life. Me is going to teh province! OH NOES! So yeah... here's chapter 5 for ya'll! The Liberation~**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Battle for Love

Today was the day, he thought. The day that he shall get her back, but of course it's not that easy. Australia still has to defeat Japanese troops in Borneo plus, he still has to defeat some Japanese forces in Mindanao. At that moment, no one can predict the winner since no one will ever give up. On with the war, Alfred is now launching his attack plan in Mindanao. He heard that Aussie's team made it safely there in Borneo and that was enough good news.

As a jumpstart, they sneakily bombed their bases there. A loud explosion was then heard. Then suddenly, screams were heard. The moment some soldiers came out, Alfred and his troops attacked the weapon less enemies. It was not as bloody as the other war but Japan lose Mindanao's base. Alfred smiled proudly. His plan was going smoothly.

Next, he planned to attack Visayas and lastly, Manila since it was the strongest base of Japan in the Philippines. While in Kiku's base, he was already puzzled. Since his allies were defeated, he can't ask some help from them yet. He is the only hope of the Axis to win this war. But since his base in Mindanao was perished, he has to be more alerted in Manila. As a strategy plan, he called all his soldiers to star alerted more in Manila and not much in Visayas.

"Hounto ni gomenasai, Nihhon-sama!" The Commander-in-Chief apologized to Kiku. He looked at him sadly. "No worries. We still have Manila." Kiku tried to say in a more calm way. Then, he glanced at Clara who was tied at a post, still has the chain in her neck. Clara looked at him back with pain, anger and sadness in her eyes. Kiku flinched and looked down guiltily. Clara angrily looked at him.

**BACK TO THE 'HERO'S' BASE~**

"Since we easily destroyed Kiku's base in Mindanao and Australia is still on battle in Borneo, I say the victory is ours!" Alfred proudly said. MacArthur nodded in disbelief. "Not yet, Mr. Jones, we are not certain if Mr. Australia can defeat Japanese forces in Borneo." Alfred pouted. "Of course we're gonna win!" MacArthur sighed. Alfred, sensing MacArthur's uncertainness, called Arthur. It rang a few rings then, a familiar British accent finally answered.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT, YOU BLOODY GIT? CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I AM BUSY HERE IN EUROPE TRYING TO RECONSTRUCT MY HOUSE PLUS, THE WHOLE EUROPE?" Alfred felt his eardrums blow. "Whoa, Arthur, chill. And, how did 'ya know it was me?" Arthur rolled his eyes in the other line. "Your name appeared on my cell phone's screen. How can I know?" He sarcastically answered. Alfred sighed. "I am just gonna ask for help." Arthur paused for a while before answering.

"If you liberated Clara from Kiku, maybe I can help you." Arthur finally said. "Fine, fine. Bye." Alfred hanged up quickly and walked to MacArthur. "Mac, help me! How can we liberate Clara?" The said general looked up at him. "Defeat Visayas base of course. Was that not your plan?" Alfred started at him innocently. "Oh, yeah..." MacArthur sighed again. "I guess we'll have to continue this plan on the time Japan's soldiers are not yet ready." MacArthur suggested. Alfred thought about it. "You're right, Mac! Tonight, we can launch our plan!" Alfred grinned goofily.

**THAT NIGHT~**

Alfred's troops sneakily passed through Visayas base smoothly and successfully. A skilled American soldier planted some bombs inside the base. And away from the base, another soldier is assigned to press the button to activate the bombs. The moment the soldier assigned to plant the bombs was already with the troop, he pressed on the button. As expected, the Visayas base went down fast. The moment this news reached Alfred, he was ready to launch his final plan to save Clara.

"Now that Visayas went boom, we can easily defeat Kiku now!" Alfred proudly told Australia. On the other line, Australia sighed. "Mate, we all know that Manila is the most strongest and well-guarded base of Japan. So it will be hard on ya." Alfred rolled his eyes. "Dude, Kiku is probably hopeless right now. I mean, some of his colony bases in Asia was defeated and liberated. I am sure to win this war." Alfred proudly said. "Well, like they said, when ya got it, flaunt it!" Aussie said in reply. "The words were deep dude, but okay. Anyways, checking the status in Borneo how is it?" Aussie thought for a while. "You can say it's pretty good since a lot of Kiku's troops were defeated." Alfred grinned again.

"Cool. See? We are winning this war!"

"Don't be so proud. I, too, am proud to say that but still; we can't predict the future yet."

"Let's call Arthur, then!"

"Are there kangaroos loose on your top paddock? He won't help you till he reconstruct his home." Alfred was confused. "Kangaroos were wha-?" The American asked. Aussie laughed. "It's an idiomatic expression, mate. I asked you if you're intellectually inadequate" Alfred went even more confused. "What's that?" Aussie face palmed himself. "Never mind." Returning to their topic, "So, when are you gonna launch your attack plan?" Aussie asked seriously now. "I plan to launch this tomorrow morning. I bet it's gonna be a bloody war. Since some of my troops said that Manila is well-guarded." For once, Alfred said some sense, Aussie thought. "Anyway, I still need some rest. G'night and bye." Aussie said then, hanged up. Alfred placed his phone at a dresser then, he lie down. "I promise to liberate you." He whispered.

**THE NEXT DAY~ [DRUMROLLS]**

Alfred woke up hurriedly and early (yeah... a miracle). The moment he dressed up, he went to MacArthur's tent to wake him up. "Mac! Mac! Wake up already! We have to attack before the Japanese troops do!" Alfred looked at MacArthur's bed. And he noticed, he already woke up and is out of his tent. "Oops." So, he went outside to go to their main base. And to his surprise, he was the only one missing in the gathering. Everyone greeted him as he passed by. He could only let out a smile.

"Late again, Mr. Jones." MacArthur greeted. "Sorry, Mac! Oh and, call me Alfred not Mr. Jones." MacArthur sighed. "Fine, Alfred." Alfred smiled at him. MacArthur smiled back. "Now that we are all here, we can launch Mr. Alfred's attack plan. So Alfred, what's your plan about the attack on Manila?" Alfred stared at him. "Well, my plan is the same as usual. To surprise attack them. But since Japanese forces are well guarding Manila, we have to cancel that surprise attack plan. Instead, we divide and conquer." MacArthur thought about it.

"How about 'divide and conquer'?" Alfred then looked at his soldiers. "Easy! We all attack in divided troops! Because if we all do it together, result may be we'll lose a lot of soldiers." Alfred then turned back to MacArthur. "How's that?" He asked. "Unexpected of you, Alfred. Surprisingly, it's a good strategy." Alfred gave him a shocked look then smiled. "With that strategy, I am sure to liberate her."

**NOW, ON WITH THE WAR~**

Alfred with his troops were first to enter the Manila base. As expected, it was well-guarded. So, they had a hard time getting inside. In Manila, Clara's house was seen from a far and that was Alfred's first goal; to invade her house. Alfred tightened his grip on his rifle.

Then, he signalled his second troop to follow him while MacArthur's troop to cover them. Unfortunately, Alfred's troop was caught by some Japs. So, Japanese forces hurriedly came down all well-equipped with weapons. But Alfred defeated them instantly. Little did they know Japanese suicidal pilots or, kamikazes attacked them. A few of his soldiers were wounded and died but this wasn't a reason to give up yet. He still ran to Clara's house but, was blocked by a few Japs.

Suddenly, Mac's troops hurriedly covered him so, he successfully passed through them. "Thanks Mac!" He said while running. MacArthur gave him a salute and a smile. A few meters of running, he finally was in the doorstep of Clara's home. He felt nervous at the same time excited. "This is it." He whispered as he twisted the door knob open. The creaked and he hurriedly posed his rifle, inspecting the whole place before coming in. 'N-no one's here...' He thought as he slowly entered the house. He inspected further. He walked through the kitchen then, upstairs. Still, no sign of Kiku or Clara. He opened every room but no one was there. 'Must be the wrong house' He thought.

Suddenly, he felt a hard force at his back. Someone kicked him. He faced the attacker and saw that it was Kiku but, he accidentally fired his rifle causing an injury in Kiku's right arm. Alfred fell hard on the floor. He saw Kiku in pain with the injury he has. Alfred quickly stood up and pointed his rifle at him while Kiku hurriedly but weakly pointed his katana at him. "You're weak, Kiku. Your forces are defeated and you are injured. Give up already." Kiku looked at him slowly. "N-never..." Alfred glared. "Where's Clara?" He ordered.

"I won't tell you..."

"Show her to me or I'll have your whole friggin' house down." Alfred threatened the other nation. "I-I won't!" He pushed Kiku harder on the wall. But Kiku has more tricks on his sleeve. Using all his force, he kicked Alfred's gut which caused the blonde to fall on the floor. Kiku then, ran away. Alfred hurriedly got up again to follow him. "Damn! Get back here!" He yelled. He continued to run to follow Kiku, with full speed. And finally, he grabs hold of his collar, making Kiku stumble. Kiku was struggling to break free but Alfred's grip was tight. "Where is she?" Alfred once again asked the question. This time, Kiku finally surrendered. "Sh-she's in the basement..." He finally said. Alfred hurriedly let go of him and ran to the said place.

THE BASEMENT~

Alfred spotted the basement door. He opened the door slowly and turned on the lights. He saw nothing at first. But when he heard someone crying, he followed the sound. Then, he stopped to where the source of the cry was from. His eyes widened at the sight of her lying lifelessly on the ground.


	7. Chapter 6: The Saddest Liberation

**YESH! I am finally back ^ ^ So, this chapter might be the saddest and the most OOC of all. Especially America. So... please don't find a tree and a rope yet and hang me because of that. I mean, seriously. If you don't want to see America being all mushy and stuff, this is your chance to not read this chapter. Well, this is your choice~**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Saddest Liberation

"Cl-Clara!" Alfred kneeled down and held Clara in his arms. She was war-torned than the last time he saw her like this. She had bruises in her body and a few cuts. She also had her eyes closed. Alfred with guilt, sadness and anger in his face, caressed her left cheek. To his surprise, it was not as smooth as before. Indeed she was ruined by the war.

Suddenly, Clara opened her eyes slowly. And with shock she touched his face. "I-is that really you, kuya? Or am I dreaming again?" Alfred smiled and held her hand that was on his face. "It's really me, Clara. I have returned like I promised." Clara smiled, still in Alfred's arms. "I am sorry this has to happen." He told her while looking down. Clara frowned. "You were gone in a long time." Alfred laughed nervously. Then, he placed his free hand in her chest where her heart is. "Does this still hurt?" Clara looked at him. "How did you know that I have pains in there?" Alfred smiled. "I am the hero, of course!" Clara gave him a serious look. "Just kidding. I heard from Arthur that if the economical status of your country is weak, a nation might feel pains in his or her heart." Clara was amazed. Returning back to his question, "Sometimes. it would hurt." She admitted. "Since I am here, that pain would soon be gone! I'll help you rebuild your country." Clara giggled. "Thanks."

After staring at each other for a long time, he came back to his senses to call for back-up. "Hello, Mac? I got Clara already. We're in the basement." Alfred told the general. "Good work, Alfred. You need back-up?" Mac asked. "Yeah. And some Medics too. Clara's injured. And I think I got a bruise on my back." MacArthur, on the other line, nodded. "Sure. We'll be there in a minute or two. Oh and, Mr. Australia just came back here. His mission was accomplished." MacArthur replied. Alfred grinned then slid his phone back to his pocket. "Don't worry, Clara. Mac will be here in a minute to-" Alfred paused to see the nation in his arms to be asleep. Alfred sighed in relief. "You're sleeping, right, Clara?" Then, he checked her pulse. It was still beating. 'She must be stressed.'

As Alfred waited for MacArthur, he stared at Clara's face for a while. Examining her war-torned, yet beautiful face and caressing her delicate face gently. Out of the blue, Clara started to mumble words. Alfred leaned closer to hear it but she stopped mumbling thereafter. Alfred frowned now. 'She really is stressed.' He thought. Moments later, Mac's troop with a couple of Medics. Alfred stood up, still, Clara in his arms. MacArthur walked over to him. "Is Ms. Clara fine?" Alfred didn't answer. MacArthur got worried now. "Alfred? Is Ms. Clara fine?" Alfred looked at him. "She said her heart hurts sometimes. That's a bad sign, right?" Alfred worriedly asked. MacArthur looked away. "You better ask Mr. Kirkland for that" Alfred then transferred his gaze back at Clara sadly.

**BACK AT ALFRED'S BASE~**

After treating Clara's wounds at her house, Alfred (Clara is still in his arms) brought her to his tent. Then, he placed her down on his bed. All of a sudden, Clara woke up. She sat up and turned at Alfred as if it's the first time she saw him. "K-kuya?" Alfred also gave her a shocked look. "Um... yes, Clara?" Alfred went even more shocked when Clara jumped at him to hug him. He hugged her back, anyway. "Whoa, Clara! You're so hyper!" Alfred commented. Clara, who was now in his lap looked up to him. "I am just glad to see you again." She said with a sweet smile. Alfred felt a blush rush to his cheeks when he saw her smile. Alfred chuckled.

"Me too." he just hugged her again. "I missed you so much." he said. Then, Alfred yawned. "You're sleepy, right?" Clara asked. "Yeah. Pretty much." He answered. So, he carried her, much to her surprise, to the bed. "I know you're sleepy too." Alfred said with a grin. Clara blushed madly. They both lay down. The American blushed the moment he felt her arms hugged him. Then, Alfred hugged her back.

The moment the two was about to sleep, Alfred's phone rang. He gloomily answered it. "Whoever you are, you're destroying my moment of joy." He greeted. Suddenly, a familiar Italian accent was heard. "ANDAR VIA DA MIO SORELLA, BURGER-BASTARDO!" Lovino yelled which caused Clara to wake up. "L-Lovino." Clara said in shock. Unfortunately, Lovi heard Clara's voice. "S-sorella? Stiate bene? Did that burger-bastard did something unpleasant?" He asked. Clara giggled. She heard his voice. "

You worry-wart. Of course I am okay! Especially with kuya Alfred!" Alfred blushed as he gave the phone to Clara. But to Lovino, this is bad news. "CH-CHE COSA? MIO SORELLA LIKES TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH THAT BURGER-BASTARD!" Lovino asked, almost fainting. Clara laughed. She's sensing that he's jealous. Again. After laughing too much, Clara talked to him again. "Y-you're jealous*giggles*aren't you, fratello? Come on! Don't lie!" Clara heard Alfred snickered. "N-no I am not! Why should I? Compared to me, I spent a hell lot of time with you than him, you know." Lovino said with full pride. Clara laughed. "Yeah." She replied, whispering.

After chatting for a while, Lovino finally said. "Are you okay there, Clara? I know that MY allies have been causing world destruction because of that potato-bastard. Plus, Feli was with him! Sometimes, that idiot follows the potato-bastard too much often. But, I and my twin ain't the bad guys here. It's that bastard Hitler. And, if ever Kiku hurt you, say it. I'll slug him and castrate him." Clara froze. "Okay. Bye-bye." She hurriedly replied then, gave the phone back to Alfred. "Hello?" Alfred asked if Lovino was still there. "Listen up, bastard. If ever something happens to Clara, I'll kill you. And, protect her with all your life. Protect her for me. That's all, ciao." Lovi hanged up. Alfred smiled. "Of course." He whispered.

"That was one long conversation, Clara." Alfred commented. Clara giggled. "Well, fratello did miss me. Plus, he's quite jealous that I get to spend more time with you than him." Alfred then, gave her the look of victory. "Hold your horses, kuya. Fratello did spend a lot more time with me." Suddenly, Alfred gave her the look of shocked and defeat. "It's a tie, then! What 'till I-" Alfred stopped talking when Clara place a finger in his lips. "Let's call this a day, or maybe a night, and sleep." The American smiled. Clara leaned closer to him then, removed her finger from his lips and replaced it with her own lips instead. Alfred blushed in shock. Then, she hurriedly lied down with the same blush on her face. "Good night, kuya." Alfred, still in his place stared at her. Sighed, smiled then, laid down beside her. "G'night, Clara."

"By the way, Claire, what's 'andar via da mio sorella'?" Clara rolled over to face him. "Get away from my sister..." Clara replied and placed her hand to his chest as she nuzzled to his side.

"Oh... so, he wants me to-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND SLEEP, DAMMIT!" This made him shut up and sleep. For once, she sounded like Lovino.

**THE NEXT DAY~**

Clara was first to wake up. Alfred was still asleep. 'It's not surprising that he's still asleep.' She thought and closed her eyes once more. This time, Alfred was next to wake up. The sun was blinding his eyes. "Morning already?" He mumbled then remembered that there was a sleeping nation beside him. So, he closed his eyes to sleep again. He suddenly opened his eyes wide. He remembered something. 'Crap! I still have to meet with Mac and Arthur! Wait, did I just said Mac and Arthur? Hehe, they somehow connect.' Alfred thought then laughed weakly. He gently pushed Clara away and crawled out of the bed. After fixing his hair and putting on his jacket, he headed outside but was stopped when he felt arms on his waist. He turned around and saw Clara stopping him.

"C-Clara? Why are you stopping me?" Slowly, she looked up to him. "D-don't leave me..." She felt a few tears on her eyes rolling down to her cheeks. Alfred turned at her as she let go of him. "Sure thing! I'll stay by your side." He assured her. Clara smiled weakly at him. Suddenly, Alfred carried her (like, totally bridal style) and placed her down the bed. "Rest, 'kay? You still have injuries, you know." Clara pouted. "I am okay." She insisted. Alfred laughed softly. "No you're not." He insisted while the other nation glared at him.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I am!" The two started to yell at each other. "Just lie down!" Alfred again, insisted. "No! I won't!" Clara retorted. Alfred held her hands now. She was now struggling at his tight grip. "L-let me go kuya!" But still, Alfred did not let go off her. "K-Kuya!" To stop her struggling, Alfred hurriedly leaned and kissed her. This somehow softened her up a bit. Moments later, Alfred separated himself from her. He softly chuckled to see her surprised, blushing face.

Seeing his face, Clara hurriedly looked away. "Y-you don't have t-to do that, y-you know." She mumbled. The American laughed softly. "Now, will you rest?" He asked the other nation that was still looking away at him. Slowly, she turned to him. "F-fine. I will. Only if you promise to stay by my side always." She went back to the bed and lay down. Alfred followed her and sat beside her. "So what do you want to talk about now?" He asked, trying to break the silence. Clara stared at him for a while. "I don't really know. Maybe your plans and strategies?" She suggested. "Actually, I don't have a plan yet..." He admitted. Clara flinched in shock or maybe in pity. "Oh it's okay." Clara said in a comforting way.

Suddenly, Clara looked away and started to mumble something. "... Two years..." Alfred heard. "Hmm? Two years?" Clara looked at him. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that, I missed you so much." Alfred, feeling the guilt, hugged her ever so tightly. "I missed you too." She hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his body. Clara felt the tears again. 'Damn tears' she thought. She shook it away and smile. 'I should be happ-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt the pain in her heart again. She tried to ignore it but it was now piercing her. Tightening her grip on Alfred's back, she tried to endure it. When the pain was about to leave, the piercing pain felt stronger. Stronger that it was the first time she felt it. After that, she felt nothing. Her hand fell from her grip on his back. She fainted in his arms. Alfred felt that her arms just fell. He felt his heart skip a beat.

Hurriedly, he laid her down the bed. She fainted, he thought. Worried that she might lose it, he hurriedly checked her breathing. 'N-nothing!' he thought. Next, he went to her wrist to check her pulse. After checking it, he slowly placed it down. "N-nothing..." he whispered. With the worry filling him, he called MacArthur and Australia.

"D-dude! Hurry up and come over to my tent! It's an emergency!" He nearly yelled at his phone. "Sure thing mate. What's the trouble?" Aussie asked. But Alfred already hanged up. Sensing trouble, Australia hurriedly went to his tent together with MacArthur. "He called you too, Mac?" MacArthur nodded. The moment they reached his tent, they saw Alfred, looking down, still holding Clara's wrist. "B-bro? You okay? What happened to Claire?" Australia was first to speak up. Alfred ignored this. As if hearing nothing.

"Alfred? Is Ms. Clara alright?" MacArthur asked the nation in his front. Slowly, Alfred turned to them. In his eyes were sadness, anger, guilt and pain. This time, MacArthur and Australia knew there was something wrong. MacArthur placed his gaze down while Australia went to Alfred's side. He stopped near the bed. There, he saw Clara's lifeless face. Her pale arms and the wrist that Alfred was holding. Her usual tanned-skin was now pale. This only leads to one conclusion; she's dead.

"M-mate, is she-"

"No! She's not dead!" Alfred denied the fact of her death. Unexpectedly, tears were seen falling down on the female nation's pale wrist. Australia frowned sadly. "B-but she's-" The Australian tried to speak again. "I said she's not yet dead!" Alfred faced Australia now. He yelled at him that caused MacArthur to look at them. His eyes were in tears. Australia shook his head. "Sh-she's just sleeping! Sh-she's... still alive..." The American denied again. More calmly now and tears was evidently falling from his eyes. Australia and MacArthur could only stare at him.

* * *

**I warned you didn't I? So, please review~! And as for the Italian up there, go to Google translate please ^ ^**


	8. Chapter 7:

****TEN TEN NE NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN~! The me has returned and updated! I am awfully sorry for the VERY VERY VERY late update and without warnings, I went on hiatus. That's because I lost and forgot my password for FF. Awfully sorry, guys. Anyways, I hope this chapter won't disappoint you~

* * *

**Chapter 7: Revenge, Despair and the Manly Talk**

In Alfred's tent were the medics, him, Aussie, MacArthur and Arthur. The main doctor was checking her heartbeat once again. They also did some check-up until the doctor dawned on a conclusion.

"Good news and bad news, sir." He told Alfred. "What's the news?" He asked. The doctor checked his files. "The good thing is she's alive. But the bad thing is she's in a state of comatose." Upon hearing this, a spark of hope was felt by Alfred.

"So, she is still gonna live, right?" He asked the doctor but the doctor only gave him a sad look. "We are still unsure of that, Mr. Jones, since it is coma. No one can predict nor know her certain status for now. Plus, she has a heart failure so there's a possibility that she won't make it." Alfred frowned again. "So, it's like 50:50, right?" The doctor nodded. "More or less."

Then, MacArthur thanked the medics then left. Australia and Arthur walked over to Alfred. Patting his back, Arthur calmly gave him his look of sympathy. Alfred smiled weakly at him. "Thanks." He muttered. "I am so gonna squish him." The two nations heard the American mutter. He was referring to Kiku, the two nations thought.

**LATER~**

The Allied forces minus Francis and Ivan had a meeting in the Philippines. The infamously known big three namely; Arthur, Alfred and Yao.

"So Alfred, you called us in a meeting about defeating Japan, right? Any ideas?" The empire asked. He looked at an uneasy Yao after, "Alright, I'll ask you, Yao. Any suggestions? Or do you want to say something?" Arthur asked. Yao stared at him. "I-I think I can't fight again with Kiku aru. Ever since the Sino-Japanese war, I felt kinda powerless, aru."

Arthur nodded in understanding. He transferred his gaze at Alfred. "Alfred, any ideas yet?" Alfred looked at him. "You go first." He finally said. Arthur sighed. "I was planning to defeat every single base he has. The moment we defeat his bases, we ask him to surrender. If not, Alfred shall fire Kiku's house using them." Yao and Alfred looked at Arthur confused. "Them?" They both asked. Arthur snickered. "Little boy and fat man, who else?" Yao was still confused while Alfred gasped.

"Y-you mean..."

"Yes."

"We'll fire the..."

"Absolutely."

Alfred nodded in agreement but still, Yao was confused. "Seriously. These Westerners aru~" He nodded his head in disbelief. "Well, meeting adjourned. Tomorrow, we launch our plan." Arthur declared then left the tent. Yao went out as well leaving Alfred in. He was thinking whether to agree with Arthur's plan. He shook his head. 'Who am I kidding? Why should I show mercy to him if he didn't showed mercy to Clara?' Alfred thought.

**THAT NIGHT~**

Alfred sat on the ground where he can see the sky. It was a starry night. A perfect night to spend it with her, he thought. Out of disappointment, he simply sighed.

Out of the blue, he felt a hand pat his back. He turned around to see Arthur. "Want to spend this view with her, right?" Arthur guessed. Alfred laughed softly. "Yep." he replied. Arthur sighed and sat next to him "Me too, you know." Alfred gave him a shocked expression. The empire laughed.

"Not Clara, you dolt. I was referring to Seychelles." The American sighed in relief. "Speaking of Seychelles, where is she now?" Alfred asked, breaking the silence. "At my house in Europe, where else?" Arthur replied still his eyes fixated in the sky. Alfred cocked an eyebrow, facing him.

"Why in your house? Can't she stay alone in her house?" Arthur faced him too. "Idiot. Do you think I would leave her alone in her house? And out of the blue, that bloody Frenchman will come and molest her? Common sense, Alfred. Common sense." Alfred glared at him.

"Don't you think that Francis might go to your house and molest her there? Or maybe you're the same old man that is so overprotective!" The Brit laughed sarcastically and spanked the American's back real hard causing his face to land on the ground flat. "He can't since my military power is protecting her. And, I am only twenty." Arthur smiled in victory while Alfred sat up again, cleaning his face with his hands.

Again, silence invaded them. "You seem confused, no?" Arthur asked, breaking the silence. "Confused?" Alfred asked. Arthur stared at the sky once more."You're confused whether to fire little boy and fat man at Kiku." He answered. The American looked down. "I am kinda confused." He admitted. The Brit looked down as well. "I am too."

Alfred stared at him. "Really?" Arthur on the other hand, kept his gaze down. "He was my ally. An ally that accepted me and did not betrayed me for another nation." Arthur was now looking up. Alfred stared at him, trying to remember their alliance. "He was my ally too, you know." Alfred told the nation at his side. "I mean, I helped him and he helped me in a lot of things. I just can't understand why he's hungry for imperialism." Arthur nodded in agreement, still looking up. The two kept looking in sky for a while until Arthur spoke up. "So what are your plans when the war ends?" Alfred, still dazed in the sky, thought for a while. "I guess I'll take care of Clara. When she... l-lives..." Alfred said then transferred his gaze down, feeling a bit blue. Arthur sighed and gave his look of sympathy.

**THE NEXT DAY~**

Alfred F. Jones woke up with his 'not-the-usual-morning' routine. Actually, there are two reasons why it's not the usual morning. First, he did not eat burgers and second, Clara was not there to cheer his day up. Instead, she was at the other bed, lying lifelessly, hoping to live. He walked over at her bed, observing her if there was any changes. Still nothing, he thought. Just her pale skin that didn't fitted her at all. And the lifeless closed eyes that were covering her beautiful hazel-coloured eyes.

'This all my friggin fault. I left her with that fucking Japanese who totally screwed Clara's economy and also her heart.' he angrily thought, thinking of ways to take his revenge. After taking his short observation, he left the tent. His destination was to meet Arthur, Australia and Mac so that they can start with the plan.

"Yo punk brother! Lookin' gloomy today aye?" Aussie asked in his cheery tone. "Oh, don't bother asking. He is really gloomy ever since the day before yesterday." Arthur told or more like, scolded Aussie. Alfred looked at Aussie, giving him a weak smile. This 'weak' smile shocked the two nations. "B-bloody hell! H-he didn't even gr-grinned or something!" The Briton exclaimed. "Hell right!" Aussie added.

While discussing the meeting, Australia's troops brought some American supplies with them when they fought in the West. And luckily for Alfred, they've bought burgers for him. Alfred was the one lecturing the meeting since he's the one proposing this plan.

"Mate, here is your burgers that you always crave since you landed in Philippines." The Australian offered. Like everyone expected, he would smile sheepishly and eat the burger in a second but instead, "No thanks, bro. Still lecturing' here to defeat Japan."

This statement of his made Australia faint, Arthur petrified in his place with an odd shocked expression and Mac giving him a shocked look. Alfred, a person that can't read the atmosphere, gave them a goofy smile.

"Well, what's with those faces?" He asked like an idiot would. Australia, being shocked and has not recovered yet from his initial shock, sat up hurriedly to face the American. "Why not eat the burger, bugger? Are you sick? Bro! Speak to me!" Australia yelled at Alfred in a really dramatic way. And Arthur is still frozen in his place by the way. "Dude. I am alive. And as for the burger, I think I will still be gloomy since Clara's still... in her death bed."

He replied seriously. Australia still having the shocked look on his face did not believe this. Quickly, he turned to Arthur. "Yo bro. Ya think that's Alfred talking?" Arthur, regaining consciousness turned to him to reply. "I don't think so too. But he seems sincere, since it's about Clara and all."

**ON WITH THE PLAN~**

Arthur and Alfred's troops successfully entered the bases Kiku has. Fortunately for them, Kiku's military power is getting weaker by the moment. But that doesn't mean they didn't lose something. Because of the kamikazes, they lost some of their men and a few battle ships.

But still, Japan is losing a lot of military power. Days had passed; they finally defeated almost Kiku's entire base all over Asia. This time, like Arthur planned, they proposed a peace/surrender treaty to Kiku. Surprisingly he agreed unto this. Upon agreeing to meet at the Potsdam, they also agreed to meet tomorrow.

**THE JAPANESE SURRENDERS OR MAYBE NOT? [DRUMROLLS]~**

Arthur, Yao and Arthur were waiting for more than 20 minutes. Still waiting and hoping for Kiku to surrender. An hour or two had passed, Alfred was getting bored.

"Man. Why's he taking a long time to get his butt here?" He complained. "Patience, git. He must nervous enough to face us." Arthur told him, keeping his cool demeanour. "Sigh~ you better keep your patience aru!" Yao told Alfred that was looking bored. Arthur nodded. Another hour had passed, a soldier came inside, and a letter was seen in his hands.

"Sir! A mail was sent to you, Sir Jones and sir Kirkland." Arthur grabbed hold of the paper and signalled the guard to leave. The guard saluted and did what he ordered. "What's it say?" The impatient Alfred asked. "Stay still, git! I am still opening it." Arthur opened the mail and read it carefully. He let out a soft gasp, making Alfred curious about the letter. "What does it say?" Arthur slowly turned to look at him.

"Alfred, Yao he won't come."

"W-what?"

"Instead, Kiku is declaring another war with us." Arthur finished. Yao let out a heavy sigh "Aru~" while Alfred looked away. "Damn him. Then, we will fire little boy and fat man. Tomorrow, we fire little boy. If he will not surrender, we go with fat man." He said with a more serious tone. The Brit sighed and smiled. "Sure thing. I'll call Australia and MacArthur."

The next day, Alfred's first troop of soldiers prepared themselves. Their main plan was drop the first atomic bomb at Hiroshima. Moments later, they passed by Hiroshima and dropped the first atomic bomb in history. As expected, a loud explosion was heard. Hurriedly, Alfred called Kiku while looking at the destroyed city.

"Surrendering now?" He dared. In the other line, Kiku was about to say 'yes' and was shuddering in fear but a voice in Japanese yelled something at the poor nation in which Alfred couldn't understand. The man sounded angry. Not a moment passed, Kiku answered his reply. "N-not yet, Amerika-san." The Japanese said with fear and uncertainness. Alfred crossed his eyebrows.

"Tch. Damn it. You just better or I'll-" Before he could ever finish, Kiku hanged up. He faced his troops. "Yo guys! Japan had not surrendered yet. Please inform Arthur and Mac." The soldiers agreed unto this.

**LATER~**

"Maaaaaaaaac! Artiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! Aussiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! What'll we do?" Alfred whined while the three persons he mentioned looked at him. "Fire the second bomb, right?" Arthur reminded him with a hint of sarcasm. "I know! But what if he does not surrender again?" The three glared. "Make another one, idiot!" The three of them yelled in unison Alfred laughed nervously. "Chill guys!" He told the three glaring at him. "We'll give them two days." MacArthur told Alfred who agreed with this.

**DAYS PASSED LOL~**

"He hasn't surrendered yet!" The American yelled at the Brit. Hurriedly, Arthur smacked him hard with a book he was reading. This caused Alfred to land flat on the ground. "That hurts a lot, you know! You nearly destroyed my head!" He said, trying to get up. Arthur glared back.

"So did my eardrums." He replied with more anger showing. Returning to the plot, Arthur smacked his brother again. "Ow! What was that for?" Alfred said, while aiding his head. "Attack Japan using the last atomic bomb you bloody git! Was that not your plan?" He answered back, trying not to laugh while looking at the poor nation, massaging his head. Back on his serious mode, Alfred proudly said,

"Tomorrow, we drop fat man at Nagasaku!"

"It's 'Nagasaki', Alfred." Arthur corrected. "Alright dude. Whatever."

***DRUMROLLS* THE DAY! NEXT DAY! ~**

Alfred was looking down at Nagasaki, onboard his plane. "Guys! We can drop it here!" He signalled his troops. They dropped the hazardous bomb at Nagasaki now. Then a loud explosion was heard. Alfred shielded his eyes the moment he heard it. He called Kiku again, five minutes after the dropping of fat man. "So what now?"

Kiku was still uncertain but on the other line, he's facial expression was filled with anger, pain, worried, trauma and fright. His eyes were wide as saucers. Indeed he wanted to say 'Yes! So please don't fire the bombs again!' Finally he closed his eyes then said,

"Yes, Amerika-san. I am officially giving up. Please don't fire those bombs again." Kiku said, the fear still clear in his voice. The moment Alfred heard this, only one thing came to his mind; World War Two has officially closed. But still, Clara was still in comatose. He smiled then replied, "Great decision!" Then he hanged up. The moment he planned to call Arthur for the good news, his phone rang. Coincidentally, it was Arthur.

"Yo?" He greeted. "Good news Alfred. This sure will blow your mind off of burgers." Alfred laughed. "Me too!" The other nation sighed. "I know. Kiku surrendered. World War Two has ended. NO need to tell me." Alfred pouted. "You kill joy you."

**LATER~**

Being a person who loves surprises, he hurriedly went to Arthur's tent. "Yo Artie! What do you-" Alfred scanned the room but Arthur wasn't there. Instead, a letter was found on his desk.

"Meet me on the bay. Your surprise lies there.

Sincerely,

Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred hurriedly ran to the bay and saw Arthur there, grinning like he was hiding something. "Hey Arthur! What's the surprise? Tell me!" He yelled while running. Instead of replying, a familiar girl revealed herself near Arthur. This made Alfred stop on his tracks with a shock expression on his face.


	9. Chapter 8: You Are Free

Finally! The final chapter is here~! Hope it's satisfying :)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: You Are Free**

Alfred was still staring at the girl with a shocked expression plastered on his face. Suddenly, the girl started running to his direction. Closer and closer, he could see the face of the girl. The familiar hazel-coloured eyes and the beautiful tanned skin with that gorgeous dark brown hair tied in a bun but like ponytail. It was her. His only one.

"Clara!" He yelled and started running as well, the moment they reached each other; Alfred grabbed her waist and swayed her up on the air. Like a little girl playing with her older brother. Then, he leaned her closer, still carrying her. Clara's arms were at his shoulders, caressing the back of his head. They stared at each other, trying to picture the moment. Arthur and Aussie were looking at them with a 'mission accomplished' expression on their faces. Back at our lovers,

"Kuya... I am sorry I made you worry." Alfred still smiled at her. "I am the one who should apologize. For leaving you like that and letting you experience this crap." Then, they laughed softly, still on the same position. Suddenly, Alfred leaned his face closer and kissed her, not minding the two people around them. Clara felt this too and kissed him back. A moment or so had passed, [after that long sweet kiss, so sweet that even words cannot describe] they still stared at each other, enjoying this moment.

**WEEKS HAD PASSED~**

Alfred was proud enough to say that he helped Clara in her economy. She was feeling alive and cheery. A hint that she has fully recovered from her heart failure. But still, she looks gloomy whenever she's alone. This made Alfred a little worried. So, he tried consulting to Arthur like he always does.

"Artie! I need your heeeeeeeeelp!" He cried out loud. Arthur glared him the 'what in the bloody hell do you want?' glare, causing the American to flinch. "You're really mean! I just wanted to consult! I thought I was your bro! You HURT!" This statement somehow made Arthur feel a tinge of guilt.

"S-sorry. You could at least not yell you know. What do you need me for, anyway?" Alfred went back to his usual grin. "Thanks a lot bro! Anyways, I need your help. Clara's kinda gloomy. Ho-honestly, I don't know what to do." Arthur felt that Clara wanted like what Seychelles wants. "Did you ask her already?" The Brit asked. "Uhh... no. Not yet." He answered. Arthur shook his head.

"Since when did this happened?"

"After she recovered."

"Bloody hell." Arthur hissed. "Wha-? What's wrong with that?" Alfred sensed bad news. Arthur kept on cursing, as if not hearing his brother. "She hopes for freedom." Arthur finally said. Alfred was staring at him again, he doesn't really know what the Brit was saying. "W-what?" Arthur sighed. "Freedom, Alfred. Independence is what your girl wants." Alfred glared.

"You make it sound so easy. You don't know how much it hurts to leave her!" Arthur glared back. "You don't know anything! I've had colonies who want the same as your Clara! You think it's easy for me to grant their independence?" Arthur yelled, his eyes were red now.

"B-bro..." The American whispered. Then, Arthur turned around, covering his eyes with a hand, as if wiping tears off. "Seychelles asked for independence as well. I can't decide on what to do. I wanted to see her happy plus I wanted to keep her. We're on the same situation you know." He said, trying to keep a straight voice.

Alfred transferred his gaze down. A moment of silence dawned. Until Arthur spoke up. "You are dismissed. You may now leave." Willingly, Alfred walked out of the room. "Damn. Arthur is right." He whispered. Next week, Arthur is leaving to Europe. That means, he'll lose support. No more advices except for Aussie who's just near Philippines. Slowly, he twisted the knob of his door's room. Then, he ran to his bed, spreading his arms freely. 'What am I supposed to do?'

**DAYS HAD PASSED~**

The usual morning was on. Alfred was awakening because of the sun's beam. He yawned then stretched. Like the usual, he fixed his hair and went down to the dining room for breakfast. He scanned the room. No one was there except for Arthur who was drinking tea.

"Dude. Early in the morning, tea? You really freak me out." Arthur gave him his 'Why do in the bloody hell do you care?' glare. "Dude, chill. Seriously." He surrendered and went to the kitchen when he smelled something delicious. There, Clara was cooking. Sensing that Clara didn't notice him, he decided to surprise her.

While tip toeing to get her, she suddenly turned around to smile at him. "Good morning kuya!" The Filipina greeted, as if knowing he was there to surprise her. "Hehe... G'morning, Clara! What's for breakfast?" Clara turned around again to finish her cooking then, turned the stove off.

"It's called longganisa here. It's pork and it's quite delicious!" She said in her usual cheery voice. Then, Alfred kissed her quickly. Clara was a bit shocked; Alfred chuckled at her blushing face. "Morning kiss." He said then, went back to the dining room, leaving a dumbfounded Clara in the kitchen.

Moments later, breakfast was ready and Alfred was jumping like a kid. "Yippee! Breakfast!" He exclaimed causing Arthur to face palm himself. Clara simply smiled at him and served his share. She did the same with Arthur's plate then her's.

"Well then, eat!" She said but Alfred has beaten her in to it. Guess he's really hungry, Arthur and Clara thought. Arthur took a bite on the longganisa and somehow, his face lightened a bit. Clara was suprised so she asked him, "Did you like it, kuya Arthur?" She asked innocently. "Of course. But still, it'll be better if I cooked it." He said with a proud grin.

"Put a cork in it, Arthur! Just by judging your scones made me twitch!" Alfred said with the mouth full. Unfortunately, the Brit understood this. "Sh-shut up you bloody git! You're burger tastes like crap than mine you know!" Clara glared at them. "Kuya Arthur, no cursing!" She scolded that made him shut up and eat again. Alfred laughed and sticked his tongue out at him.

"You too, kuya Al. Stop that." This time, the Brit tried not to laugh. After breakfast, Clara cleared the table, Arthur helped him and Alfred called for the couch to read a comic book.

Arthur sighed and gave Clara the look of apology. "Don't mind him. I simply didn't know where I went wrong when raising him as a gentleman." Clara smiled back at him. "Honestly, I'll miss that attitude a lot." She replied that made him shocked. "You'll miss him? Why? Is he leaving you?" Clara blushed lightly and turned to him to reply. "Um... what I meant was... um... if I ever get my impendence, that is." Her last words gave him a hint of sadness.

"You wanted to be free from him...?" Clara gave him a baffled look. "N-no! I-I mean, I simply wanted t-to be free like him! I don't want to be hindrance in his way. And I've always wanted to feel what it is to be independent!" She admitted with a red face. Arthur chuckled. "You know, I would've granted his independence if he were to answer me that polite." Clara stared at him for a while. "Independence..."

**LATER~**

In Clara's room, she laid down carelessly and began thinking of the consequences if she were to be independent. 'Of course, I'll lose him. He'll be away from me all the way to the other side of the world. Kainis! Ayaw ko namang mapalayo kay kuya.' She thought sadly.

Later, she sat at the corner of her bed, hugging her knees. Suddenly, she felt a tear roll down here cheek. "Crap. Am I crying? Bwisit. I am so weak." She whispered to herself. "I'll miss everything. His smile, his touch, his eyes, his voice... his presence! Diyos ko po, lahat!" She said, not whispering this time still, tears were flowing down her cheeks. Suddenly[again...] the door opened wide, revealing Alfred in the doorway. Clara was frozen, not knowing what to do.

"Claire! I have something to tell-" He paused when he saw her eyes filled with tears. "Cl-Clara? Are you okay?" Instead of answering, Clara looked away, trying to hide her face from him. Alfred sat near her, placing an arm around her to comfort her, her head leaning on his chest.

"It's okay. Tell me what's wrong." He whispered. Now, she slowly looked at him, tears still there. "I-Independence... lose you... can't...can't decide!" She said while tightening her grip at Alfred's shirt and trying to keep a straight voice, but failed. Alfred's face looked so sad when she said it. "You want to be free, right?" Clara nodded, still leaning unto him.

"But it hurts to decide." She admitted. "Yeah, I've been thinking about your freedom too. It's not easy." The American said while wiping the tears off her face. "I don't want you to leave me either! But I know you have to go. I don't want to be hindrance in your life too." Alfred crossed his eyebrows to a worried expression. "You're not a hindrance. I am giving you independence to see your happy face all the time." Clara was speechless then.

**THE NEXT DAY~**

Today is the departure of Arthur from the Philippines. Alfred still is confused. So for the last time, he asked for one last consultation in which Arthur agreed to. "Okay, git. Now is my last day here so I'll help you." The Brit said. "Gee, Arthur. Thanks."

Later, they went to the living room when Clara went to the market. Arthur whispered something to him too. For a moment, Alfred thought for a while then, grinned. "Dude, you're awesome!" He exclaimed while patting the Brit's back. "Of course. Aren't I the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland?" He said with a proud smile plastered on his face. Alfred simply rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, geezer."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

**ON THE DEPARTURE~**

"Well Alfred, Clara, I bid you my farewell. Take care you two." Arthur smiled at the two nations.

"Sure thing, dude. Have a safe trip."

"Good bye, kuya." Arthur nodded and smiled at her. "Oh! And, give my best regards to Seychelles!" She added. Then, Arthur turned to the American and began to say something."Alfred! Don't forget your task, alright?" Alfred looked up to him and nodded with a big grin. "Of course!" He happily replied.

**AFTER THE DEPARTURE~**

The two nations watched as the plane flew peacefully in the skies, holding each others' hands. Then, they left the port and went back to Clara's house. Later, they reached her house.

"Um, Clara? Can I have a heart to heart talk with you?" Alfred said. 'Heart to heart? So gay!' He thought. Clara looked at him for a while. "Sure thing! Let's do it in my room." She suggested as she went up, Alfred hurriedly followed her.

"So, what's to talk about, kuya?" She asked innocently. "Um... something really important!" Clara simply nodded and opened the door of her room. She hurriedly sat on her bed, inviting the American to sit beside her. "So what is it?" She asked again. Alfred was actually nervous for once.

"W-well, i-it's my birthday next week, so I-I um...yeah... it's my independence day..." Instead of being sad like Arthur predicted, she gave him a normal expression. Then suddenly, "Independence, huh." She absent-mindedly said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Cl-Claire?"

"What is it?" She asked again as if nothing happened. "... Marriage." Alfred suddenly said, Noticing that he said that out loud, he covered his mouth, 'I sounded like that crazy chick Natalia!', he thought. Clara cocked an eyebrow, signalling him that she does not understand it. "I... want to ask you to... b-become one with me?" 'Now, I sound like that effing commie!' Clara looked at him with a shocked expression. "W-what?"

"M-marry! Marry me! Yes that's it!" His face went redder than usual when his mouth suddenly said something that wasn't supposed to come out yet. Clara's eyes widened with shock and nervousness. Clara froze, therefore.

'Damn that Limey! He told me to ask her for marriage! Definitely a bad idea! Damn, he wanted me to be in trouble.' Alfred sighed in defeat and in shame. "Claire, I am sorry to ask you that damn question... I must admit, it wasn't- Clara?" He paused to look at the nation in front of him. She was blushing madly and still frozen in her place.

"Um, Claire? Are you mad at me?" He asked, trying to keep a straight face. "M-marriage?" She suddenly yelled in his face. "Whoa! Talk about bad hair day!" Alfred said as he felt his Nantucket drop. "Why are you asking me this NOW?" She ordered him to answer with her glare at him.

"W-well, I wanted you to be not away from me! Even if you're independent, we're still together, right?" He excused, but it was the truth.

Clara's blush went redder than usual. "That's really sweet of you, kuya but 'marriage' between two countries is like 'being one'. As in as one country only. Didn't you know that?" Alfred gave her his confused look. "So it's like Austria-Hungary during the WW1?" He dumbly asked.

"Yes, remember? They were married! But, they divorced because of political problems." She explained properly. "So, I can't marry you, right?" He sadly asked, worrying the other nation. "I would really love to marry you but, it's my peoples' decision to make." Alfred pouted his lips in disappointment. "Aw man! And I gathered up all my courage to do this!"

Clara smiled at him sweetly. "I appreciate that, kuya. If we were only normal people, I would surely marry you." Alfred blushed lightly. "If I can't marry you, then let's form an alliance." He said with a small smile. "But, we're allies already." She said confusingly.

"I know. An alliance that we will help each other no matter what happens. And, you're also independent. It's like marriage! Like normal people do! Let's just minus the marriage ceremony, the priest, the godfathers and mothers and-"

"We can have our own marriage ceremony minus the priest, the god fathers and god mothers." She said with the usual blush. Alfred was speechless for a while then, smiled at her. "Yeah. Our very own marriage ceremony. Our own alliance." As they agreed unto this, they faced each other hurriedly.

"So, I'll start, okay?" Alfred inhaled then exhaled slowly. "I, Alfred F. Jones, promise to be with Clara Carriedo de los Santos whatever happens. I also promise to be the best ally, friend, brother and lover for her. And, I promise to never leave her in times of hardships." He grinned at her. Clara smiled at his promises, hoping it was true.

"And I, Maria Clara Carriedo de los Santos, promise to support Alfred F. Jones in whatever may happen. I promise to be at his side if ever he needs me. I promise to be the ally, friend, sister and lover for him. And finally, I promise to never leave him in whatever may happen." Alfred smiled at her too. "Now, what are we going to do?" Clara asked.

"In normal marriages, after their vows, the priest usually says 'you may now kiss your bride.' so, yeah..." Clara blushed when she heard 'kiss'. "I-I am gonna kiss you?" Alfred blushes too when she asked this question. "I-it's okay if you don't want to. I mean, I-I won't force you too." Clara saw the diappointment of his face. "I-it's not that I dislike it! I-I gave you the permission to kiss me, right?"

"Uh... no, actually."

"T-then, I now give the permission to kiss me if you want to!"

"Like now?"

"Whenever you want!"

"I will now kiss my bride!" He proudly said and kissed Clara. She was actually taken by surprise there. Eventually, she closed her eyes to savour the moment. She knows that he'll be leaving soon so, they need times like this. Moments later, they let go of each other. "Then, I hereby grant your independence on my birthday!" Clara gave him a shocked look.

"M-my day on yours?" She asked innocently. "Of course! If it's my birthday, you'll come to my house! And if it's yours I'll come to your house!" He said with his usual grin. "K-kuya... I-I... I am so happy!" She said and hugged him tightly. Alfred hugged her back. "You know what? I am officially declaring you as a freed country."

**ON JULY FOUR~**

"To every Filipino out there! I, Alfred F. Jones, proudly declare Philippines as an independent country! The Republic of the Philippines!" With his announcement, everyone cheered and smiled. Clara at his side was happily smiling with her countrymen.

"But don't worry! If ever your country needs help, just call me and I assure you, the hero will come to save you all!" Another cheer was heard from the audience then. Alfred faced Clara then said something that every Filipino can hear.

"That's because, I love Philippines so much. To be precise, I proudly announce that I certainly love Maria Clara Carriedo de los Santos with all my heart!" Clara blushed lightly upon his sincere proclaiming of his love for her.

"Of course, I love you too." She said that everyone would hear it. Now, everyone was cheering for them to kiss [typical Pinoy!] "Well, the audience wants it, therefore they get it!" The American said then, pulled Clara for a quick kiss then, he pulled away. Everyone was cheering loudly than ever now.

"You're free, Clara. You are free." He whispered in her ear as gentle as ever.

**ON ALFRED'S DEPARTURE~**

"I guess I'll see you." Alfred said sadly as he hugged the crying nation. "I-I'll definitely miss you, kuya!" She said in between sobs. "Me too." He said in reply.

"But hey! I am the hero, right? Surely, I'll call you and call me too if you need me! I'll be there to support you! I swear!" Clara nodded as she let go of him. "Sure thing." She replied while wiping the tears off her eyes.

"Well then, see yah!" He said, trying to be cheery as he climbed up the plane. But inside, his heart was totally aching. Clara waved good-bye as well. Later, the plane flew in the air, and on the land, she was there, crying sadly with a smile on her face. "Mahal na mahal kita, kuya Alfred."

**~WAKAS~**

* * *

_Wakas_ means "end". Yep. It's the end alright. But don't worry! I have written a omake! And an epilogue~! **  
**

_Note: The omake is AsaSey. _^_^


End file.
